wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The February 1, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 1, 2016 at the Legacy Arena in Birmingham, Alabama. Episode summary Kalisto vs Rusev Despite facing a severe disadvantage in size, the United States Champion showed little fear ahead of his battle with The Bulgarian Brute. Kalisto used his speed and agility to keep Rusev off-balance and get away before the furious League of Nations member could strike. However, Rusev found a hole in Kalisto’s game plan. When the Lucha Dragon took flight, diving over the ropes, The Bulgarian Brute made his landing a painful one, connecting with a devastating boot to the head. With Kalisto’s WWE Fastlane opponent, Alberto Del Rio, watching from ringside, Rusev imposed his will on the United States Champion. Kalisto dug deep and found the will to continue, stunning the powerhouse with a tornado DDT off the ropes. Things looked bleak when The Bulgarian Brute caught a diving Kalisto at ringside, but the Lucha Dragon slipped out of Rusev’s clutches and sent him crashing into the barricade. The United States Champion beat the referee’s count back into the ring, but Rusev could not, giving Kalisto a big win. Del Rio tried to ambush his rival after the bell, but Kalisto exited quickly, leaving The Mexican Aristocrat fuming. Brie Bella vs Charlotte Fed up with Charlotte’s mockery of her injured sister Nikki, Brie Bella set out to teach the Divas Champion a lesson in the ring. Brie was ferocious after the bell ring, slowing Charlotte down with a series of staggering kicks. Charlotte had to resort to throwing her opponent to the arena floor to get a breather. Charlotte sought to wear down her opponent, but Brie would not be defeated easily. Ric Flair tried to distract Brie, hopping up on the apron and strutting around. However, the Flair family’s excessive stylin’ and profilin’ proved to be Charlotte’s downfall. The Divas Champion took a little too long to apply the Figure Eight and instead found herself trapped in an inside cradle for the three-count, as Brie Bella walked away with a major win. Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks Before her battle with Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks let the WWE Universe know that she is now on her own and gunning for Divas Champion Charlotte. Her former Team B.A.D. allies, Naomi and Tamina, came to the ring to let The Boss know that there were no hard feelings as their days as partners came to a close. The three said that though they may be rivals in the future, they would always be sisters. Sasha and Becky, two longtime rivals, seemed to be evenly matched in the early moments of their match, but The Boss’ ruthless side quickly emerged. Sasha sent Becky to ringside, where Naomi and Tamina tried to come to The Boss’ aid. However, Sasha told her former teammates that she could defeat Becky on her own. Naomi and Tamina didn’t take kindly to the newly independent Sasha, yanking her out of the ring after a shoving match and stomping away at The Boss. The Irish Lass Kicker came to her rival’s aid, sending Naomi reeling with a few forearms. Sasha Banks may have been ready to break out on her own, but she rapidly found out that having an ally in your corner never hurts. Results * Singles Match: Kalisto defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) by Count Out * Singles Match: 'Brie Bella (w/ Alicia Fox) defeated Charlotte (w/ Ric Flair) * '''Singles Match: 'Sasha Banks defeated Becky Lynch by DQ Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Brie Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes